


Our Yellow-Gold Glow

by crowboy13



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Psychic Abilities, Soulmates, mild angst really, sort of a drabble? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowboy13/pseuds/crowboy13
Summary: It was quite tragic, being able to tell when people were soulmates. Dirk tried his best not to be sad, though, even if he knew he might have to spend the rest of his life without ever experiencing that revelation. And then he met Todd Brotzman.[aka a short 'Dirk is sort-of-psychic in a different way' soulmates AU oneshot]





	Our Yellow-Gold Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a little anti-writer's-block exercise about a year ago, but I actually ended up not hating it, and I thought I might as well post my first DGHDA fic to AO3. I'm sure there'll be more to come. Feedback is greatly appreciated! <3

It was quite tragic, being able to tell when people were soulmates. Seeing people's relationships breaking down without being able to tell them why; watching friends and acquaintances pine after their soulmate; being left behind while everyone he knew paired off and went away together. It was sad.

Dirk tried his best not to be sad, though. There was something rewarding about it - when people realised that they were  _meant_ to be together, he felt a warmth spread from his heart and through the rest of him, even if he knew he might have to spend the rest of his life without ever experiencing that revelation. 

Childhood friends had always joked that he was psychic, but Dirk knew that wasn't it: he couldn't read other people's thoughts, or see the future, or move things with his mind. He just knew when people were soulmates. 

Everyone believed in soulmates, of course, but it was embarrassing trying to explain to people that he could literally  _see_ when people were meant to be together. The light that surrounded some couples, the glow in the eyes of certain friends - it was all there, but only Dirk could see it. He was lonely and weird enough already without the creepy soulmate psychic-ness, thank you very much. 

And then he met Todd Brotzman. 

Todd was one of the most cynical people that Dirk had ever had the pleasure of meeting, a contrast that the older man initially thought could severely hinder their chances of friendship. But the thing was, Dirk knew it couldn't: they were soulmates. 

It all happened so quickly. From the moment he met his future self and future "best friend" in the Perryman Grand, from the second his future self said Todd's name, he knew. How could he not? There was a yellow-gold glow linking them together, a faint strain of light that he couldn't ignore; it passed between the three of them, the present him and the future them, like ghostly threads in the air. Dirk felt his chest heat up so quickly that he felt as if he might faint, but now... now he had a purpose. 

There were a few problems, though. The main one, in Dirk's mind, was just how  _negative_ Todd was. How could he possibly bring up their soulmate status without the shorter man going crazy at him? The subject had been brought up before (in much more vague terms, obviously), and the musician didn't seem keen. 

Dirk knew he had to bring it up soon, though. They'd been friends for months now, and he was more sure than ever that they were meant to be together. As more than friends, that is. 

He'd barely even had proper friends before, let alone anything "more" than that. How did it work? What did they have to do? Kissing, holding hands,  _sex_...? It was all very overwhelming. He worried that Todd would find his lack of experience off-putting. 

Todd had been very sad for a while, now. More sad than usual. It was much more serious than his usual 'I'm an asshole and the world hates me' attitude (which Dirk still wasn't entirely fond of, despite being  _extremely_ fond of the man himself). The detective couldn't work out whether telling his friend that they were soulmates would make it better or much, much worse. 

One day, while poring over yet another map in Todd's tiny apartment, Dirk decided that it was time to finally have the dreaded conversation. He felt mildly nauseous and his palms were more clammy than usual and he kept getting the urge to clear his throat. 

"Todd," he spoke, voice much shakier and high-pitched than he'd intended. He squeezed his eyes shut, anxiety spiking when his best friend asked him what was wrong. "There's something I need to tell you, I don't know how to say it though, um, I'm not very good at this sort of thing..." 

"Do you have a crush on me?" Todd asked, giant blue eyes looking much less scared and accusing than Dirk had anticipated. The taller man opened and closed his mouth a few times, gaping like a confused fish. 

"W-what?" Dirk stuttered, eyes wide and suddenly looking anywhere but his friend's face. "I mean--yes--but that's not the point, I, um..." 

"I've known for ages, Dirk," Todd said with a soft smile, putting the map down and coming over to stand in front of the detective. 

"Yes, but," Dirk said, sounding a little more confident this time, "that's not the point. The point  _is_ , Todd, that you're my soulmate. And I would know, because I'm a bit psychic." 

Clearly, that hadn't been what Todd was expecting. The guitarist took a tiny step back, raising his eyebrows in confusion. 

"You  _what_?" he asked incredulously, spluttering on the words. Dirk felt his heart sink - had he done it wrong? "You're psychic. With soulmates. That doesn't make sense, Dirk, that doesn't--" 

"I'm sorry," Dirk blurted out, cursing himself internally as he felt hot tears spring to his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I did that bad. Badly. I do have a, um, a crush on you, Todd. It's just that, well, we also happen to be soulmates." 

"This is quite a lot to take in," Todd stated, staring up at his best friend with an expression of shock and worry and awe. "Are you sure?" 

Dirk couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I'm sure," he replied. "But, uh--maybe I should explain more later. Maybe for now we could, um, do something else?" 

Todd's smile was blinding. The glowing connection between them grew a little brighter, and Dirk, for once, found himself at a loss for words. He didn't think he'd seen his friend that happy since the day they met. 

"We could start with this?" Todd suggested, stretching up to place a small kiss on Dirk's cheek, colouring it with a light blush that Todd had never had the pleasure of seeing before. He thought, perhaps, that he could get used to it. 


End file.
